Sharing a Blanket
by Kyarorain
Summary: Ouranos's blanket gets wet so Sean is quite happy to share his own on a hiking trip. SeanOuranos.


**Sharing a Blanket**

* * *

Well, I figure I am the first person to pair Sean and Ouranos. Take note, I mostly think of this as a joke pairing. I don't actually support the two together. But I thought I would write a serious one for the "fans" of the pairing and also to put in a contest on a different site. Maybe you'll like it.

Camelot owns Golden Sun.

* * *

The two weary warriors stumbled up the beaten path that trailed up the mountain, weaving their way through the thick cluster of trees that dotted the landscape. The red-headed man came to a stop and pulled a flask of water from his belt. He thirstily chugged away and wiped his mouth afterward, throwing a stern look at his blue-haired companion.

"Remind me again why I agreed to come on this hike, Sean," the red-haired man said calmly, slipping his flask back into his belt.

"I thought it would do good for endurance training," Sean answered. He smirked and reached out, poking his companion in the side. "Besides, I think you could stand to lose a little bit of weight, Ouranos. You've been packing too many pies."

"That's not true!" Ouranos said huffily. "Anyway, the next Colosso is not for months. I don't need to get back in shape yet."

The two walked along the path in silence, Sean smirking at his huffy companion. Ouranos just looked away sullenly. Sean knew he would get over it sooner or later, so he wasn't too worried about having hurt his feelings.

The sound of running water caught the warriors' attention. They stumbled toward the sound, making their way through thick vegetation, and came upon a clear spring. A small waterfall gushed into the spring, creating wide ripples on the surface.

"What luck," Sean said, dropping his pack. "We can refill our water containers."

"Looks like it," Ouranos replied, clambering over a rock. He started to shift his pack over one arm as he neared the spring. A stray vine snagged his foot and he let out a cry, falling to his knees. The pack went flying and a loud splash told him exactly where it had landed. The redhead swore loudly and clambered to the side of the spring. Peering through the water, he could see his pack sitting at the bottom.

"Bad luck," Sean tutted, walking to the edge of the spring and staring down at the fallen pack. He looked over at his friend, who kneeled by the spring with a nervous look on his face. "Let me guess, you want me to retrieve it for you?"

Ouranos bit his lip and looked up at Sean with a pleading expression. He couldn't stand water at all, no matter how shallow it was. Sean nodded in understanding and levered himself into the spring, ducking down grab the pack. He re-emerged with water droplets sprinkling off his body. For a moment, Ouranos noticed how his garments clung to his skin, revealing his toned muscles. Sean broke the moment by tossing his pack at him.

"Be more careful next time," Sean said, smiling.

The two refilled their flasks with the cold spring water and set off again, heading further up the mountain. The sun was already setting by the time they had reached the peak. They stood still, staring at the sunset. It was eerily silent up here all alone, almost quiet enough for them to hear each other breathing.

"We'll head down the other side tomorrow," Sean said finally. "Let's set up camp."

"I'll make the fire," Ouranos said. "I'll cook some nice canned meat for us."

After supper, they sat around the campfire telling stories and laughing at each other's jokes for the next two hours. Eventually, it was time to crawl into the tent for the night. Sean was just about to go in when Ouranos spoke up.

"Hey, Sean," Ouranos said, holding up a soggy mass of cloth. "My blanket kind of didn't survive the spring incident. I think I'll sleep by the campfire tonight."

"It's going to go out soon." Sean gestured at the flickering orange flames which barely peeped over the rocks built around it. "That won't do at all."

"I'll stay up and rekindle it," Ouranos protested.

"No," Sean said. "Just come in here. You can share my blanket."

Ouranos hesitated. Should he seriously take Sean up on his offer? Well, it sounded better than freezing outside all night. "Well, alright then." He got up and clambered into the tent after Sean.

"Isn't it cozy?" Sean asked as they lay underneath the blanket. "But maybe we should get a little warmer."

"What are you talking about now?" Ouranos asked stiffly, lying with his back to the blue-haired man. "I'm warm enough."

"We would be warmer if we... snuggled up," Sean said suggestively.

"Are you serious?" Ouranos turned over, looking incredulously at the barely visible mass lying next to him. "There's no way..." He broke off as Sean pulled himself up against him and slowly looped his arms around Ouranos.

"I don't see you resisting," Sean said softly, pressing his head against Ouranos's warm chest.

"Maybe I don't want to," Ouranos answered breathlessly, kissing Sean on the forehead.

In a moment, they were tearing off their clothes and throwing them messily aside, pulling the blanket over their heads as their bodies wrapped around each other. Mere moments later, groans of passion were coming out of the tent and it shook slightly as it was buffeted from the inside.

Once it was over, they lay sweating together underneath the blanket, both feeling deliriously happy.

"Damn," Ouranos gasped out. "That was the best sex I ever had."

"No kidding," Sean agreed, looking rapturous.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, snuggling underneath the blanket, warm and content in their lover's clinch.


End file.
